


Crazy Girl

by Willow124



Series: Songfics: Eli Young Band songs [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Hardison going to do for Parker's birthday? Why does Eliot care? This song is full of win and matches the show very well.<br/>You don't have to read Part 1 in this series for this to make sense. These stories are interconnected but don't have to be read in any particular order unless you've got the album that goes with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Girl

            “Hardison, what are you going to do for Parker’s birthday?” Eliot asked.

 

            “I don’t even know when her birthday is.  She won’t tell me, and it’s impossible to find online.  She had someone erase everything about her except for her heists.  Why?” Hardison asked.

 

            “Because her birthday is in three weeks and she’s expecting something from all of us, especially you and me since we’re both dating her.”

 

            “When did you…?” Hardison couldn’t even finish his sentence.

 

            “We started going out the day we helped her beat the Steranko,” Eliot answered anyway.  “She showed up at my house asking what sexting is, and I ended up showing her.  I think she kept the texts.  She’s been dating both of us for months.  How did you not know?”

 

            “Hey! When you’re dating a girl, you don’t expect her to be dating anyone else on the side.  I thought that was still called cheating.”

 

            “She was very up front about it with me.  Maybe she didn’t think you’d take it well.  What are you going to do for her birthday?  You can’t give her money… Nate and Sophie did that for Christmas.”

 

            “Damn.  I don’t have anything.  What are you getting her?”

 

            “Don’t know yet, thought I might play something for her.  She liked it when I played Kay Lynn’s song a few months ago.”

 

            “And there goes that option….  I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

 

            “You better find something quick,” Eliot told him as Parker dropped into the room.

 

            After Parker left that night, Hardison stopped Eliot, “Hey, how about we combine gifts. I was thinking….”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

            Three Weeks Later…

           

            “Parker, come here for a minute,” Eliot yelled out into the pub.

 

            Before he had even finished his sentence, the woman in question was standing next to him, looking for an explanation. Today was their day off. Nate and Sophie were doing some sort of date thing that they refused to tell the rest of the team about (they had gone to some sort of wine tasting/art show in one of Portland’s neighboring cities… Hardison had pulled up Nate’s credit card information after they left. They really should know better by now than to keep secrets from the team.) Eliot had been trying out new food and drink combinations for the pub, Hardison had been playing some sort of game on the office computers, and Parker had been helping out the waiters/waitresses because they were short handed (they didn’t actually need the help, but she is both a hero and dating the boss, so they just smiled and didn’t say anything.) Eliot just shook his head at her and walked into the office. She followed him, stopping when she saw the new decorations. Hardison had somehow set up a bunch of lasers to spell out “Happy Birthday” on the walls and ceiling, a small chocolate cake with her name on it sat on the desk with a fork sitting next to it, and the monitors kept scrolling through pictures of diamonds and artwork that she had stolen over the years.

 

            A smile broke on her face as she went to hug them, “You guys figured it out!”

 

            Hardison grinned, “Do you want your presents now?”

 

            She nodded. Eliot got her to sit down, and the two men went to get her gifts. Between the two of them, she got a bunch of new climbing gear, add-ons for Hardy (“It’s the Parker 2000!”), and an offer of a week’s worth of homemade meals. Then, the boys told her to enjoy her cake while they left the room to get her last gift together. When they came back into the room, Eliot was carrying his old guitar and Hardison had a brand new violin. Her grin got bigger. She loved hearing them play and this time they were going to play just for her. They set up a couple of barstools in front of the monitors and started playing.

 

            After a couple of bars, Eliot started singing:

            _Baby, why you wanna cry?_

_You really oughta know that I_

_Just have to walk away sometimes._

_We’re gonna do what lovers do._

_We’re gonna have a fight or two,_

_But I ain’t ever changing my mind._

 

            Now Hardison joined in so that both were singing:

            **_Crazy girl, don’t you know that I love you?_**

**_I wouldn’t dream of going nowhere._ **

**_Silly woman, come here, let me hold you._ **

**_Have I told you lately, I love you like crazy, girl?_ **

 

            Eliot stopped singing and let Hardison continue on his own:

            **I wouldn’t last a single day.**

**I’d probably just fade away.**

**Without you, I’d lose my mind.**

**Before you ever came along,**

**I was living life all wrong.**

**The smartest thing I ever did**

**Was make you all mine.**

 

            They sang the rest of the song in harmony:

            **_Crazy girl, don’t you know that I love you?_**

**_I wouldn’t dream of going nowhere._ **

**_Silly woman, come here, let me hold you._ **

**_Have I told you lately, I love you like crazy, girl?_ **

**_Like crazy, girl_ **

**_Crazy girl, don’t you know that I love you?_ **

**_I wouldn’t dream of going nowhere._ **

**_Silly woman, come here let me hold you._ **

**_Have I told you lately, I love you like…_ **

**_Crazy girl, don’t you know that I love you?_ **

**_I wouldn’t dream of going nowhere._ **

**_Silly woman, come here, let me hold you._ **

**_Have I told you lately, I love you like crazy, girl?_ **

**_Like crazy, oh crazy girl,_ **

**_Like crazy, oh crazy girl._ **

 

            As the music faded, Parker, grinning from ear to ear, started clapping loudly. Hardison took a little bow and Eliot smiled. She abandoned what was left of her cake to grab them both and deprive them of much needed air. She spent the rest of the day requesting songs for them to play, and every one that they knew, they played for her even if it wasn’t something they would usually sing. Eliot’s reputation definitely took a hit, but Parker was happy and that’s all her boys cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a beta. Please let me know about any major errors. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
